


strawberries and cream

by adabarbacarisi



Series: prompted drabbles [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Married Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adabarbacarisi/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: I asked for drabble prompts on twitter and this is one from Sarah: Rafael and Sonny buying groceries, featuring useful tall Sonny and Rafael constantly trying to sneak things into the cart without Sonny noticing.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: prompted drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135154
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	strawberries and cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Rafael tries to reach the ice cream in the freezer but it’s no use, his arms can’t reach to the back of the top shelf. It’s the last pint of his favourite strawberries and cream, and he huffs in frustration knowing he needs his long armed husband. Who just so happens to be coming around the corner with their cart, and smiles knowingly at Rafael. 

“Need my help?”

He gets Rafael his ice cream and they continue with their grocery shopping, with Rafael doing his usual fun activity of trying to sneak unhealthy snacks into the cart without Sonny noticing.

**Author's Note:**

> short people problems: told through rafael barba and inspired by myself and sarah (except I don't have a tall partner to reach things I need and have to leave the store without ice cream sometimes!)


End file.
